Bowties Are Cool
by An Artistic Koala
Summary: Just a little oneshot sort of thing that popped into my head. :D Abby, Ziva and Ducky meet the Doctor.


**AN:_ This is only short, the idea came to mind after watching an episode of NCIS. I realised that Ducky and the Eleventh Doctor both wear bowties and this just... happened. :)_**

* * *

><p>"That reminds me of my college days back in Scotland," Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard began, pausing to grab a cloth off of his desk in Autopsy. Ziva David and Abby Sciuto followed suit and each collected their own rag, and all three started to wipe clean the metal autopsy tables. He continued, "A good friend of mine had just come into a rather large sum of money. We sat about for ages, trying to think of a way to use it. Finally, we came to a decision; he would put most of the money away into a fund, and with the rest-", he looked up at the two women for dramatic effect, "-we would go on an expedition."<p>

"Where did you go?" inquired Abby, curiously. "Did you trek through the Himalayas and climb Everest?"

Ducky shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that, my dear Abby."

"Then what did you do?" asked Ziva, waving her cloth.

Ducky stopped cleaning, looked at them both and grinned. "We were going to find the Loch Ness Monster."

Abby gasped and clapped in anticipation. Ziva just stood there with her arms at her sides, confused. "What is this Lock Mess Chomper?" she asked. "It does not sound fun."

"The Loch Ness Monster, Ziva," corrected Ducky, "is a mythical water-dwelling animal that is said to reside in Loch Ness, Scotland, and is commonly reffered to as 'Nessie'."

Ziva was still confused. "If it is mythical, then why were you looking for it? Surely it does not exist," she said, moving to the sink to rinse out her cloth.

"There are many rumours surrounding the myth of Nessie, quite a few of which insist that the monster is a hoax, or simply a story invented by locals to bring in tourists. We paid no heed to these and set off for Loch Ness with clear minds, ready for anything we might encounter." Ducky ran his cloth along the sides of the autopsy table, cleaning the last bit of grime off of it before setting to work on the next one.

"Did you find her?" asked Abby, joining Ziva at the sink.

Ducky's face fell a little bit. "Sadly, no, we didn't. The locals, though not unkind, were rather reluctant to help us in our search."

There was suddenly a wooshing sound. All three pairs of eyes snapped around to the source, and papers stacked in neat piles on the desk fluttered in the slight breeze created by the big, blue box that was currently materialising in front of Ziva, Abby and Ducky's eyes. The medical examiner backed up a few steps to stand with the girls as the blue telephone box became solid and opaque and the _vworp vworp_ noises ceased. There was a creak as the door opened.

...Into a wall.

"Bugger," came a male voice, as the trio heard someone step out of the box. There was some shuffling behind the box before a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He had perfectly styled brown hair, wore a tweed jacket, suspenders, bowtie, fez and had impeccably shiny black shoes. He looked young, but his eyes said otherwise. Those were old eyes.

"Hello," he said, smiling at them. "I'm the Doctor."

There was a moment of absolute and confused silence while everyone took in the situation. And then Abby asked, "...Doctor who?"

The Doctor grinned and bounced up on the balls of his feet. "Just the Doctor. Did someone mention the Loch Ness Monster?"

Ducky raised his hand. He seemed unfazed after the apparent materialisation of a strange box. "That would be me. Doctor Donald Mallard," he introduced himself, stepping forward and holding out his hand. The Doctor took it.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Donald Mallard. Excellent name. Nice bowtie, bowties are cool," he said, pointing to his own neckwear and shaking Ducky's hand enthusiastically. "You're seemingly very calm after seeing my TARDIS appear out of nowhere. May I ask why?"

"Please, call me Ducky, everyone does," Ducky requested. He waved his hand in a vague manner. "I've seen a lot of surprising and odd things in my time. This is certainly not the oddest, at least, not yet."

The Doctor nodded, still grinning a bit. He then turned to Ziva. "And who might you be?"

"Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS," said Ziva, slightly dazed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Abby sneak as best she could in platform boots up to the box. Ziva looked around the Doctor's shoulder at the forensic scientist. "Abby, what are you doing?"

Abby tapped the box and bent down, trying to pry a bit of the TARDIS's panelling off. Unsuccessful, she moved around to the next side and began pulling at the corners. "I'm looking for some sort of concealing device. This can't have just _appeared_!" she exclaimed, waving her hands about.

"Hey! Stop it!" the Doctor ran over and squeezed himself between the TARDIS and Abby. "Who are you?"

She blinked. "Abby Sciuto."

He looked at her black dress, hair, platform boots and makeup. "And you're a... goth?"

Abby looked annoyed. "Not a goth. A scientist."

"Abby is our resident forensics expert," chimed Ducky. The Doctor looked away from Abby and she took this moment of distraction to slip around him and step inside the TARDIS. And back out again. And in. And out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

The Doctor looked up to the ceiling and waited for the inevitable.

"It's bigger on the inside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<em> Tell me if you want me to continue it in a review, please? I have a bit more written out in my head that has to do with the Loch Ness Monster and them going to find it and stuff. So if you'd click that little button just down below this and leave me a review, that would be great. :D<em>**


End file.
